Magic Is Might
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: The charmed ones find themselves merged in something involving some powerful dark magic and saving some fairy tale characters in the way. Set after season 8.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic is Might **

**The charmed ones find themselves merged in something involving some powerful dark magic and saving some fairy tale characters in the way. Set after season 8. **

Chapter 1:

Henry closed his eyes one last time. He wished that clock would move already. He was tired of being stuck and that the town was stuck was well, but the thing that bothered him the most was that he was the only person in Storybrooke who knew the truth, thanks to the book Mrs. Blanchard had given him. He had gone and got himself in trouble by sneaking out under his mother's watchful eye when he had tried to go and find the one and only person that could make everything right again.

Suddenly a sound made Henry come back to reality. A woman stood in front of him, her face was clearly filled with confusion. "You called? But you are just a kid" This kid didn't seem surprised of her sudden appearance in his bedroom. That seemed odd to her, even with all she had seen since she had learned that she was a Halliwell.

"I am, my name is Henry" The boy examined the woman closely "I don't mean to offend you, but you don't really look like my fairy godmother" Paige Matthews was even more confused.

"What exactly had you intended to do?" She asked. She usually got charges, who were troubled witches or wizards struggling with their abilities or demonic matters, but this kid didn't seem magical, still she had sensed him.

"I was wishing I could go and get my mom to come to town, you see, I need her help with something" Henry said walking closer towards her. He sat on the bed "I guess it didn't work out" There was a reason he had called her, maybe not intentional but she knew that things didn't happen by chance. "Are you an angel?"

"Yeah, you could say that, I am usually sent to help people who are in trouble" Paige said proudly "so if you need something, then maybe I could help"

"I don't know" Henry said thoughtfully. Maybe this woman showing up meant that he was closer to helping. To find the one that would break the curse. "How fast can you get to Boston?"

"What for?" Paige asked curiously "What's in Boston?" Henry rolled his eyes and took the book that rested opened on his bed, handing it to Paige. "What's this?"

"This is why I need to go to Boston" Henry didn't know how much he could tell her, it could be that she was some sort of spy for Regina or Mr. Gold, then again he wasn't sure if they could use magic in this world. "You see that clock?" He asked pointing at the giant one "It's been like that forever, it's like time is frozen here, no one really gets older"

Paige considered the possibility; it couldn't be so bad not to grow. What was the deal with the clock and this kid?

"It's because everyone here is under a curse" Henry continued. "See?" Paige turned her attention on the book. It clearly spoke of a curse and one key to break it. The unborn child of Prince Charming and Snow White "They are stuck here and it is only someone that can help them get their happy endings" Henry smiled. Paige thought this was a little ridiculous, he was just a kid, who believed to strongly that fairytales were true- then again, her nephew was the heir of Excalibur, and she had met some characters that so happened to be gotten out of fairytale land. There wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. Or so she thought…

"So?" Paige handed the book back to Henry. "Your mom, you say you need to come to town so everyone in this town can be a fairytale character again… and why isn't she here?"

"Technically, my birth mother, she gave me up for adoption" Paige knew she could relate to that rather well. "And she is the only one who can help me"

"And what makes you think she'd want to come with you" Paige said "I believe you kid, trust me, I've seen things that would give you nightmares, but I don't think she would be that easy to convince"

"Please!" Henry said "At least let me try!"

"Fine" Paige said "But so we are clear. You are Snow White's grandson? "

"In theory" Henry said.

"How about practically" Paige muttered. _This should be interesting_ she thought as she orbed on her way to Boston with a boy in tow.

**So…. This is my first ONCE UPON A TIME fanfic! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic is Might **

**The charmed ones find themselves merged in something involving some powerful dark magic and saving some fairy tale characters in the way. Set after season 8**

**A/N: IT'S BEEN FOREVER! A YEAR OR SOMETHING I THINK... BUT I HAVE TO THANK MY AWESOME CO AUTHOR FOR GETTING ME BACK INTO THIS... DreamYourOwnDestiny SHE'S SO AWESOME, SHE WROTE THIS CHAPTER! **

**without further talking... Here is the new chapter **

**Chapter 2: **

" Welcome to Boston, kid." Paige sighed as they orbed into an alley in Boston. Henry quickly took off to the end of the alley and looked at the car and buildings. It was definitely nothing at all like the quiet, secluded town of Storybrooke." Do you have an address or something?" asked Paige once she caught up to Henry.

Henry pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack that had the address on it. " Well, looks like we're catching a cab." Sighed Paige once she had read the address over Henry's shoulder.

" Good think I got this then." Henry commented with a grin as he pulled out a credit card.

" Kid, you're like ten. Where did you get a credit card from." Paige snatched the card out of Henry's hands and read the name on the card. " Mary Margaret Blanchard? Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Paige asked with furrowed brows and look up at Henry, who was looking down guiltily, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

" My teacher." Henry mumbled.

" Your teacher!?" Paige clarified. " You stole your teacher's credit card."

" I'll give it back."

" You better." Paige took Henry's hand to avoid losing him in the busy streets. The last thing she need was to lose someones kid, after she already orbed him out of his home. This is going to be a long night. Paige thought as she hailed a cab and gave the driver the address.

" Ok, this is it." Paige said as they climbed the last flight of stairs, stopping out side of an apartment that had cursive writing wallpaper on the door. " You sure you want to do this."

" Uh huh." Henry nodded, reaching up and knocking before taking a step back so he was inline with Paige again.

It took only a minute for the door to open, revealing a women with medium length, curly blond hair and wearing a short pink dress. " Uh? Can I help you?" Emma asked glancing between Paige and Henry.

" Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked with a grin on his face.

" Yeah. Who are you?" Emma eyed them suspiciously.

" My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry said getting straight to the point.

" Way to lay it on thick kid." Paige muttered to herself, knowing how she would feel if some kid came knocking on her door, telling her that he was her son.

" Oh, and that's Paige." Henry quickly ran under Emma's arm and into the apartment.

" Henry!" Paige gave Emma an apologetic look.

" Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don't have a son!" Emma shut the door and walked back into her apartment with Paige following. " Are you his mom?"

" What? No! I'm just someone who dropped in to help." Paige explained.

" Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me."

" …Give me a minute." Emma stumbles towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

" Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some." Henry called from the other side of the door.

" Kid, you can't just drink the juice from the bottle. Here." Paige gave Henry a glass. Which he then clumsily poured the juice into the glass, almost spilling it. Emma then remerges from the bathroom.

" You know, we should probably get going." Henry says.

" Going where?" Emma asks confused.

" I want you to come home with me." Henry explains.

" Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." Emma walks over and picks up the phone.

" There's no need to do that." Paige tries to back track while Henry has other ideas.

" Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

" And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother."

" Yep." Henry says with a massive grin thinking it worked.

" You're not going to do that." Emma says, not convinced.

" Try me."

" You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are." Emma lifts up the phone again and puts int he first two numbers.

" Wait… Please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me." Henry turns on the puppy dog face.

" Where's home?"

" Storybrooke, Maine."

" Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma looks unbelievably between Henry and Paige who for her part decided to let Henry convince her to come with him.

" Mmhmm."

" Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma excuses herself to go get changed leaving Henry and Paige in the living room.

" Way to break it to her." Paige sighed.

" It worked. Didn't it." Henry shrugged taking another sip of juice. " Are you gonna do that cool transportation spell thing again, back to Storybrooke." Henry demonstrated with his hands.

" No, I think we should use cars and highways at the moment. She might have a panic attack on the spot if she suddenly appears in a whole different city in less than a minute."

" Fine." Henry sighed.

" Okay, let's get back to Storybrooke." Emma comes out of her bedroom, grabbed her car keys and jacket following Paige and Henry out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! ;) Hope you liked it... tell us what you thought <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic is Might**

**The charmed ones find themselves merged in something involving some powerful dark magic and saving some fairy tale characters in the way. Set after season 8**

**A/N: IT'S BEEN FOREVER! BUT I HAVE TO THANK MY AWESOME CO AUTHOR FOR GETTING ME BACK INTO THIS... DreamYourOwnDestiny SHE'S SO AWESOME! SORRY IT TOOK US FOREVER TO UPLOAD! LIFE SOMETIMES GETS IN THE WAY!**

**Chapter 3:**

Boston

Emma was driving the car while Paige sat in the passenger seat and Henry sat in the back. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" Henry questioned from the backseat causing Paige to sigh. "Kid, it's only been like ten minutes."

"This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks." Emma glance back at Henry through the mirror.

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could."

"You know I have a name? It's Henry." He opened up his backpack and got his book out.

"What's that?" Emma glanced at the book 'Once Upon a Time." Hmm, fairytales.

"I'm not sure you're ready."

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales?" Emma questioned in disbelief.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did." Emma sighed look at Paige with a 'you don't seriously believe this' face. Paige only shrugged in return.

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying." Henry challenged starting straight at Emma's eye through the mirror.

Dammit,"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

"Oh, kid. You've got problems." Paige snorted at that statement, covering it with a cough after the glare she got from Henry.

"Yep. And you're going to fix them." Henry smiled.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence with small talk and now and then.

Storybrooke

* * *

><p>As they drove down the main street Emma was the first one to break the silence."Okay, kid. How about an address?"<p>

"Forty-four Not Telling You street."

"Henry." Paige warned. "He lives on Mifflin Street. The Mayor's house."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma looks at Henry

"Uh, maybe." Henry mumbled as he looked down at his book. Paige sighed as she and Emma glanced at each other again.

"Now what?" Paige asked.

"Now I return him to his parents and we can all go back to our lives."

"No!" Henry said trying to get out of the car, he quickly succeed and had the two women trail after him.

"Kid! What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" Emma said. Henry mumbled something which Paige caught.

"I'm not that kind of Angel kid, I..."

"You said you'd help!" The young boy said. "Please I can't go back with her."

"Who?" Emma inquired.

"My mom. I only have a mom and she is evil." Emma walked closer to the boy.

"Listen I'm sure all kids think about their parents at some point, not that I speak from experience."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked Emma. If there was anyone who was remotely going to understand her, it was Paige Matthews.

"I never... well. it doesn't matter, Henry we really need to get you home..."

"Henry?" The young boy heard a familiar voice behind him. thankfully it wasn't Regina. !What are you doing here so late, are you alright?"

"Miss Blanchard" Henry's voice lighted up. "I... Yeah. well."

"Sorry and who are you?" Emma asked. There was something oddly familiar about this woman but she couldn't really place her. Paige was ushered away by Henry.

"That's her mom." Henry said. Paige looked between the two women.

"Whose mom?"

"Emma's mom. She is Snow White, she just doesn't remember because my mom, she's the Evil Queen, she cursed everyone into forgetting they are heroes."

"So, we've already covered that your adoptive mom is the Evil Queen while Emma, the offspring of Snow White herself is your real one." Henry nodded.

"This is one twisted fairy-tale kid."

* * *

><p><strong>SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY CO AUTHOR WHO WROTE MOST OF THIS! SHE'S THE MEANING OF AWESOME! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS! THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT! <strong>


End file.
